Etched Memories
by ScarletThorn10849
Summary: When they got back at the gallery, both of them had no memories, or did they? When Garry regained his memories, Ib had already left. Will they meet again? Short drabble, one-shot (might be turned into a two-shot), IbxGarry


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the game 'Ib'. **

* * *

**LOLOL I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY WRITING AN IB FANFIC :OMGWHOTHEHELLCARES/shot/: **

**Well, I'm in love with IbxGarry ;-; Why? Because yes. And it's just funny to think that Garry would actually be considered a lolicon =v= PedoGarbear lieks Ib-chan =v= I approve TTuTT**

**On with the story! **

* * *

"Why?" I asked, clenching my fists as I stared at the lace handkerchief that lay on my desk. "Why didn't I remember sooner?"

I saw her at the gallery. She looked at me. She looked at me expectantly. Did she know? Had she regained her memories the moment she saw me? Then...why did she have such a sad expression on her face?

Why...why didn't I remember? All of the hardships we've been through, all the adventure, all the times we saved each other...how could I have forgotten?

_"Garry?..." _

She called my name, but she looked confused. Why? Was she wavering? Did she think that those events weren't real?

_"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" _

She shook her head. No, Ib...it's real. It's all real.

_"Sorry, bye."_

With that, she left. Will we meet again?

I stared blankly at the handkerchief that says 'Ib'. On my way back home, I found it in my pocket. Everything happened in a blink of an eye. Memories flashed through my mind...but I was too late.

I promised her that I would give this back, but now I couldn't. This last memento from her...I'll take care of it. Don't worry, Ib. I will treasure this, like how you did.

* * *

Every year, I found myself coming back to the gallery. I always wander around aimlessly, not knowing where my feet would take me. Every time I passed the headless mannequins, I tense a little. Every time I look at the painting of the red lady, I try to avoid its gaze. People may find me weird, but who wouldn't act like this after going through that crazy nightmare?

Even as years passed, I continued visiting the gallery. As time went on, the number of people visiting started to decrease. I feared that the gallery would someday close down.

I don't want that to happen.

As much as this place gives me the creeps, it also made me feel warm. It reminded me of my time with Ib. We've only been together for a short while, but I cherished every moment that I spent with her. This place gave me hope...hope that I'd someday find Ib.

* * *

One unfortunate day, the television flashed the most heart-breaking news I've ever heard of.

"Fire has started in the Guertena Art Gallery. It is unknown why-"

I grabbed my coat and hurried to my car. No, it couldn't end like this. I don't want it to end like this.

When I got there, the firemen had already started killing the fire whilst some searched for survivors.

"I'm sorry, sir. This is as far as you can go." The policeman said as he stopped me in my tracks.

"N-No! The gallery-" I trailed off, my eyes stung from the smoke coming from the building. It seems like the fire has gotten worse.

"Sorry, please leave now." The policeman pushed me aside, then ran to help the others.

The scene felt awfully familiar. Ah, that's right. Mary. This also happened to Mary.

I started sobbing. _Was I really this weak? _I sat on the sidewalk and laughed bitterly at myself. _What a coward..._

"Is everything really gone?" I heard a monotonous voice ask as she stared up at the burning building. I looked up and saw a teenage girl, her dark brown hair tied in a messy ponytail. Her beautiful red eye were full of wisdom, she looked mature for her age.

"Ib...?" I asked, unsure of what I'm seeing. Had she grown this much already?

She looked at me questioningly, then her eyes widened. "I remember you."

I felt my heart jump a little...but the happy feeling sank when she continued. "You're the man from the gallery."

"Ah...yes. That's me." I replied in a sorrowful tone. "It's a waste, isn't it? The gallery, I mean."

Ib didn't reply. Instead, she kept on staring at the building. Moments later, tears suddenly fell from her eyes. "I wanted to visit this gallery for some reason...but now it's gone."

"...the gallery will never be forgotten. The paintings, the artifacts, they will remain in our hearts. Isn't that right, Ib?" I muttered calmly. _Our story too. It won't be forgotten, right? _

__She nodded and smiled slightly. "How did you know my name?"

"I just do." I lied. "Now, wipe those tears off your face!" Instinctively, I stood up and pulled the handkerchief from my pocket. Using that, I wiped her tears.

"I'm glad that I was able to have a normal conversation with you, Garry."

I froze. Did I hear her right?

"Garry...your name is Garry?" She asked, looking more confused than I was. I nodded feebly. "How did I-"

"Ssh, no more questions. Someday...someday it will surely come back to you." I smiled sadly at her. I watched in amusement as her face turned an interesting shade of red. That's right, you're Ib. So, you'll surely remember. I'll make you remember.

"Look, the fire's dead." I said, pointing at the now-burnt building. She sighed in relief and stared at the gallery.

"Hey Garry..." She lowered her head, so her bangs covered her face.

"Yes?"

"Sorry..."

"For what?"

"For running away...and for pretending that I forgot."

* * *

**OF COURSE IB WOULD NEVER FORGET YOUR SEXINESS-I MEAN ALL THE ADVENTURES YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH, SILLY GARRY! Okay, so lemme explain what really happened. When Garry didn't remember Ib, she was heart-broken and sad, that she convinced herself that everything was all her dream. Poor Ib D: **


End file.
